I Swear
by Stella Toshiki
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto both had feelings for each other secretly. But when Sasuke finally confessed his feelings for Naruto, he had sudden doubts. What will the raven do to prove his love to him? Will he push his pride away for the one he loves?


~ I Swear~

Disclamer: I don't own either Naruto or Sasuke.

Naruto: 18

Sasuke: 19

Sakura: 18

"Naru… I love you." Sasuke stated after their session of intense love-making. Rolling over, Naruto stared at Sasuke. "I do too, Sasu. But…" Right now, the kitsune's mind was filled with doubts. 'What if he only wants my body?', 'What if he cheats on me?', 'What if I'm just…not ready?' "…Naru?", Sasuke called and Naruto immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, ano…I'm not sure…gomen…" he looked away, but Sasuke pulled him into an embrace. "Don't worry Naru, I'll prove it to you that I mean it." "U-un…?"

(A few days later…)

"Naruto, Sasuke requests you to head to the school hall now." Sakura reported through the public speaker. "Everyone curious may be present if they want to. Sasuke doesn't minds." Meanwhile, Naruto's mind was trying to process what Sakura just said. "EH!?" Naruto finally shouted. 'What's that basterd up to now?' Hesitantly, he slowly walked to the school hall.

Opening the door, he was greeted with more than half of the students in school. All of their eyes were all on the blonde boy. Blushing, he shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his school uniform and stood next to Sakura which he spotted at the center. "Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" he turned to the pink hair girl. Winking, she just said, "You'll know it when you see it." And with that, she turned back to the stage.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage turned on and in came the mist. Then, out came the black raven everybody knew from the midst of the almost transparent fog. Wearing a tuxedo, he stared straightly at Naruto. "No way, Sasuke?" Naruto gaped. With a snap of his fingers, music blasted from the speakers and he began to sing.

"I swear…

By the moon and the stars in the sky.

And I swear…

By the shadow that's by your side…

I see the questions in your eyes.

I know what's weighing on your mind.

You can be sure I know my part...

'cause I stand beside you through the years.

you'll only cry those happy tears.

and though I make mistakes...

I'll never break your heart!

And I swear,

By the moon and the stars in the sky.

I'll be there...

And I swear!

Like the shadow that's by your side.

I'll be there...

For better or worse,

till death do us part~

I'll love you with every beat of my heart!

And I swear..."

(Then, Sasuke started walking around the stage and occasionally making gestures as he sang. But never once did his eyes leave Naruto's. )

I'll give you every thing I can.

I'll build your dreams with these two hands.

We'll hang some memories on the wall...

And when (and when) just the two of us are there,

You won't have to ask if I still care.

'cause as time turns the page...

my love won't ever age at all~

And I swear (I swear),

By the moon and the stars in the sky.

I'll be there (I'll be there)...

I swear (and I swear)!

Like the shadow that's by your side...

I'll be there (I'll be there).

For better or worse,

till death do us part~

I'll love you with every single beat of my heart and I swear~!

(pointing to Naruto, he smiled at him.)  
Naruto's heart, in the meantime, skipped a beat. Never had Sasuke been so romantic before. But even so, deep down inside the blonde kitsune, his heart fluttered with happiness and he loved every second of it. 'So, this is love... I love you Sasuke!'

I swear (I swear),

By the moon and the stars in the sky.

I'll be there (I'll be there)...

I swear (and I swear)!

Like the shadow that's by your side...

I'll be there (I'll be there).

For better or worse,

till death do us part~

I'll love you with every single beat of my heart and I swear~!

(I swear! I swear! I swear!)

Baby, baby, baby~

I swear~"

The crowd roared into applause as Sasuke bowed and raised up the microphone again. "First of all, I would like to thank the lot of you for coming. I won't be the same without you guys!" Again, thunderous claps and cheers were heard down-stage."Next up is Sakura. Thank you for helping me with this problem. I wouldn't have dared to sing on this stage right now if you didn't gave me the courage i needed!" Sakura gave him a smile and a little wave, signaling Sasuke to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke spoke again."Lastly, Naruto... We've been together through thick and thin. We've formed an unbreakable bond and... I couldn't picture my future without you. You've been through many stages to get my heart. From friends when we were 10 to the teenagers we are now, you brightened my everyday-life and helped me in all the problems I faced. And no, Naruto. I never wanted your body from the start. It was your personality, your image of life, your smile that makes me want to hold you tight forever. I might not say it twice again in front of everyone here, but... Uzumaki Naruto, I love you!"

And with that, Naruto rushed up the stage and hugged his new lover. Many 'Aww's and 'So sweet's were heard from the touched audience. Even the usually expressionless Neji and the cool- headed Gaara were nodding in approvement of the new couple. "Teme..." Naruto wiped his tears away. Smiling, Sasuke hugged his Naruto- yes, Naruto was his now and nothing will ever change it! "Hn. Dobe... I'll love you till the edge of forever. I swear. "


End file.
